Air driven vehicles, such as airboats, are often driven over land and water at high speeds, Airboats typically may employ aircraft engines operating at approximately 2500-3000 revolutions per minute (rpm) or car engines generally operating at higher rpms.
Extreme gyroscopic forces can occur when airboats are turned rapidly, and these forces are borne, among other structures, by the drive units of air driven vehicles.
The use of a gear-based transmission for airboats is known generally in the art. However, numerous disadvantages hamper existing gear-based transmissions for air driven vehicles.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a transmission for an air driven vehicle that uses a reverse helical gear configuration in a manner to help neutralize the thrust produced by the propeller to balance the torque of the power source and the weight of an operator of the air driven vehicle. It would also be desirable to have a transmission for an air driven vehicle that extends bearing life of the gear bearings with an output gear rotating in the same direction as the motor drive shaft.